Various electronic devices may incorporate memory technology. The use of memory in some electronic devices, e.g., smart phones and tablets, drives high volume, but these are cost sensitive applications in which the overhead of adding error correction code (ECC) bits to the memory is not acceptable. High volume devices may be useful in other markets for electronic devices, e.g., in the server product space. However, such markets require consistently high reliability from memory devices, which necessitates ECC features in memory devices.
Accordingly, techniques to implement ECC in high volume memory devices may find utility.